I Don't Want To Be Somebody Else's Guy
by Miss kg
Summary: Truth is, I don't want to be somebody else's guy. I just want to be your guy.
1. You're Going To Want Me

_My first fanfic. _

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or settings from this fiction and they solely belong to the rightful owner/ writers etc. No profit is being made from this. No copyright infringement intended.

__________________________________________________________________________

"Get drunk?" Abby asked with a bewildered look on her face as she turned to look at Neela.

It was a cold and snowy Friday night in the city of Chicago. Not unusual for a Chicago winter. Abby and Neela steadily paced themselves from Jumbo Mart towards the ER of County General, each holding several steaming hot coffees for both themselves and their colleagues.

"I think we should have a girl's night out tonight," Neela suggested with an enthusiastic tone to her voice. She shifted her eyes towards Abby; attempting to find a positive reaction to her unusual and insane idea. At least for her it was anyway.

"Mmmmhhhh," Abby mumbled as she was contemplating the idea of a last minute girl's night out. "It's not a bad idea, though I'm feeling rather tired. We still got a few hours till the end of the shift and its Friday."

"Precisely Abby, it's FRIDAY! You know, day off tomorrow. No repercussions. Not at work anyway." Neela laughed with a mischievous smile. "I mean, I know you're unable to drink but there is always Red Bull and it gives you wings too."

Abby laughed out loud, "I don't even think that you need a drink. You sure that's coffee in your cup? I think you've been hanging around with that roommate too much, you know. He is definitely rubbing off on you." Abby said with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Dr. Lockhart, I don't appreciate it when people answer a question with a question. Just give me an answer. Yes or no? Pleeeeasssse."

Abby looked into the night sky which was filled with blankets of white clouds and pondered the thought for a moment before she slowly opened her mouth, "Okay Neela. Anything to get you off my back and I think it may be amusing to watch you get drunk just after one drink. Your size and not to mention the end of our killer 12 hour shift." This will be fun, Abby thought with images of a drunken Neela.

"Look at the two minions strolling in as if they're really important." Morris said as he leaned over the admit desk.

"Shut up Morris!" Neela and Abby shouted out instantaneously.

They stood still whilst a patient was wheeled past with Haleh walking aside it. "Two words Morris. HR!" Haleh shouted and smiled at the two resident doctors.

"You know the Morris loves you. You got my coffee there?" Morris asked.

"There," Abby said glaring Morris in the eyes as she slammed the coffee in front of him on the desk.

"Oh come on Abby. Give your old man some sugar, love." Morris chuckled. "Do you get that? Sugar for coffee."

"This is an ER Morris. And you're a doctor whose suppose to save the lives of patients. Not a stand up comedy club where everyone has to suffer from your lame jokes." Pratt stated a matter of fact. "Besides, you'd quite clearly fail at having the audience in stitches." Pratt replied with a funny grin on his face.

"Hey give me five," Morris continued to chuckle with his hand raised in the air.

Pratt stood there staring at Archie and shaking his head side to side. "Seriously Morris, grow up."

"Gerrofff ME!!!!" a very agitated middle aged man screamed as Sam wheeled him in through the sliding doors of the ER.

Pratt, Archie, Abby and Neela all stared at one another, all with the exact same thought. Not my patient.

"Don't give me that look Archie Morris." Abby said whilst raising her eyebrow.

Ray steadily paced himself towards the admit desk with a smile as he flipped two files onto the desk. "Another two down and out." He put a strong hand towards Pratt and they both shook hands and laughed.

"Clear em up Ray. See ladies this is who you need to learn and follow from. Everyone in and out. In and out!"

Neela rolled her eyes with a look of annoyance displayed for everyone to see. "Yeah – that's Ray for you. In and out. Not just with the patients but everyone in general." She blurted out not disguising her frustration at all through her voice or with the look on her face.

"Hey roomie, where is the love?" He smiled, "Forgive me. I cleaned up. Added bonus, I got you your favourite, Special K from Jumbo Mart," he spoke in his charming voice but with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Firstly don't call me Roomie when Neela will do just fine. Secondly you've not even apologized and," she paused and then continued. "Your lovely visitor managed to finish my Special K, still famished after you. Too right you should have replaced it."

"Oh sorry Neela! But you know friends don't do apologies to one another. Good friends anyway. Please Neela, forgive me. I really am sorry," he pleaded innocently and pouted his bottom lip.

"He did replace the Special K Neela." Abby added to his apology.

She softly smiled. "I suppose. Fine. You're forgiven but nex..."

"You're not paid to stand around and debate," Weaver moaned whilst interrupting Neela. She slammed a file onto the desk in front of Frank. "We work in an ER. A busy one at that, I want to see 10 out in an hour, you hear that!"

"I said the same thing Kerry," Morris paused as Dr Weaver glared into his eyes with a stern look. "Dr. Weaver, it's the three musketeers over there."

"I thought it was the three amigos?" Abby said sarcastically as she picked a file and walked away from the desk.

"Look, the lovers tiff is over you two, get on and clear the board." Pratt mumbled.

Neela walked off taking a file that was handed to her by Pratt. Dr Weaver looked around the ER and was heading for the automatic doors after she finally finished her shift. "Give Clemente a call Frank and make sure he is on his way for the evening shift!" she yelled as she headed out.

"Lovers tiff?" Ray asked with a puzzled look on his face with his arms stretched and each hand tugging into his white lab coat.

"How long have the two of you been living together now?"

"I don't know, maybe a year or something," he answered with a quirky voice.

"Mmmhh, yep. Definitely sound like an old married couple. Men cleaning and apologizing. Leaving the toilet seat up. You were so in the dog house for a moment."

Ray finally understood Gregg and laughed as he reflected on the attitude he received from Neela.

"Well that sexy senorita was definitely worth it last night. Even if I won't see her again." Ray grinned and glanced over at Morris and Pratt.

"Oooh I don't know Ray, I wouldn't mind having a bit of who you're living with. Especially with that feisty little attitude," Pratt mumbled with a laugh.

"Mmmmhh a bit of Asian persuasion," Morris butted in.

"Drop it Morris, where do you get these ridiculous lines from dude? It really doesn't suit you."

"You and Neela? Gregg?" Ray asked with a puzzled look on his face. Although Ray and Neela had been living together for a while, he only ever considered her as his roommate who constantly complained and nagged him. Recently he was beginning to see her as a loyal friend who he could rely upon and trust, particularly after spending more time alone with her in their apartment.

"When she first started, put it this way," Greg paused for a moment, "I definitely flirted! Oh come on Ray, you never check out the lovely ladies we work with in the ER but you have no problem sweet talking them and bribing them to follow out your errands. Erm, I'm pretty sure you were hitting on Weaver when you first started."

Ray laughed out aloud as he remembered his first day at County as an intern and being quite suave with the nurses. All the women that mattered and would be helpful and Weaver was the boss, there was nothing wrong with sweet talking people now and again. He remembered doing it with Neela to swap shifts at Christmas too.

"Well she's hot. Plus she has got that whole dominatrix thing going. Love a woman with authority." Ray stated.

"Hey dude, I'm totally with you on Weaver. Def give her eight and a half. Older woman, authority and definitely assertive." Morris added.

"How about Abby?" Pratt asked. "Actually Weaver or Abby?"

"Difficult choice there my man." Morris replied in an excited voice. "I mean Abby, soothing voice, know what she wants but still seems lost and you wanna take care of her."

"Take care of her Morris? That woman can give as good as she can get and that certainly is sexy. Dr Lockhart." Gregg said in assurance.

"I can't believe we are doing this guys. Rating women when we have boards to clear up." Ray said with his eyes lit up at finding the conversation quite humorous. "So, Sam or Abby? Blonde or brunette? Who would be your choice?"

"Sam," Morris answered instantly.

"Abby, it's got to be Abby." Gregg replied.

"You know you guys are going to get into shit if the girls hear you." Frank interrupted. "Kovac will be on his way to check the board."

"Frank, don't spoil the fun. Not like we talk like this all the time. In fact I'm sure Luka could answer Ray's question right now too." Gregg exclaimed as he saw Luka walking closer and began to laugh.

"Oh yeah. Ray?" Luka questioned with a smile on his face, clearly not aware of the conversation between Ray, Archie and Gregg. "What did you need to ask?"

Ray choked and was startled. He felt as if he could have killed Gregg right there but he also found the funny side as Luka had once dated both the women he suggested. "Oh it can wait. I better go and see a patient in curtain two." Ray quickly replied and swiftly walked away from the admit desk.

"Come on guys, get a move on. One of you needs to go and give Abby a hand with her patient." Luka informed as he carefully viewed the board and the patients that were in the ER.

_________________________________________________________________________

The ER shift was now coming to an end and all the on call staff gathered around the admit desk waiting to be debriefed by Gregg and Luka Kovac, so that they could do a handover to Victor Clemente.

"I'll see you in the morning Vic. Enjoy the graveyard and don't fuck anything up for us. We don't want to be clearing any of the mess left by any of your lot tonight." Gregg said.

"Oh come on man, you have little faith. I believe in my team, wish you would. Hey Eve?"

Greg now paced himself towards the lounge and walked over to his locker. He slung his door open and slung his coat in as he heard the door swing open. Morris and Ray walked in laughing.

"What are you two grinning at? As if the cat got the cream." Gregg asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"You should have seen my patient. She was so hot and not to mention totally available. For Ray, anyway. She left him her number before she went. Totally up for it. Five foot nine, slim, blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. So HOT!"

"Definitely a ten Pratt!" Ray said with a glee in his eyes. She was not his type as he never really dated blondes, brunettes – yes, but it never mattered too much as it gave him an ego boost.

"What do you say we head over for a few drinks before we head home and hit the sack?" Gregg asked feeling the need to unwind before returning back to his apartment.

"Sure," Morris agreed.

"Sure, I was going to meet Brett. I'll just tell him to head over to Ikes." Ray replied as he took out his phone and dialled to call Brett.

_If you've read this – thank you for taking your time to read this. I have more to write for this fiction – my mind is full of so many ideas. My next chapter will surround itself in Ikes. I'm going to see if I can make it funny. We all know the girls will be there and who do they bump into? I wonder – lol. _

_I would also like to express a BIG THANKS to DockRock06. You're a star for reading this and always getting back to me – thank you. _


	2. I Dare You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or settings from this fiction and they solely belong to the rightful owner/ writers etc. No profit is being made from this. No copyright infringement intended.

**I Dare You **

"Chuny, are you sure you heard right? Neela asked as she tapped away her finger on the mahogany squared wooden table the two sat around whilst awaiting for Sam and Abby, who stood at the bar ordering the drinks.

"Oh yes," she replied. "They were definitely talking about the ER ladies. You know all guys do it. They just can't help themselves. Rating women, scoring women,' she sighed. "Well that's men for you. Maybe we should do it ourselves. Rate and compare them." Chuny said and then laughed aloud.

"Not a bad idea," Sam said as she walked over to the table with a tray of drinks.

"Oh please, come on girls, you know we do not need to reiterate their behaviour and I'm pretty sure I left school quite a while ago," Neela stated as she reached her arm out to get her drink as Sam handed it over to her.

"Come on Neela. You need to loosen up a little. It's just a bit of fun. Obviously the alcohol from our walk earlier on has worn off. Looks like the well mannered Neela is back. Oh no!" Abby said as her face frowned sarcastically, hoping to annoy Neela so that she would relax and have fun.

"But, I mean, course I can relax, it's just erm." Neela paused as she realised she may need to loosen up a little.

Sam interrupted, "Well what? Speak up Dr. Rasgotra? What happened to the girls' night out and let's get drunk and have fun?"

With a puzzled look on her face and with her eye brows narrowed she opened her mouth. "We can still have fun but rating guys? And the ones we work with at that? It's quite degrading, don't you think?"

"Not really, oh come on Neela. It's like Cruise or Pitt? Jack or Sawyer?" Chuny explained rather than questioned. "I mean for me its Depp every time. Edward Scissorhands, OH YES Johnny!" Chuny growled in a dirty voice as Sam and Abby burst out with laughter.

"Oh sure Johnny," Neela agreed easily and nodded her head reassuringly with a smile not realising that she was gradually being conversed into the conversation of rating the opposite sex. "Well he had me in Donni Brasco. I fell in love then," she said with a look of reminiscence in her eyes over a film she watched many years ago. Her thoughts now drifted to Ray Barnett and the regular movie nights they would have in their apartment, although it should have been called, _'horror movie nights in,' _as that was his preselected genre of film for them. Since living with Ray, Neela rarely watched any films that she usually would have tended to of her own accord. She would just easily give into his justifiable reasons to watch The Omen, The Exorcist, and The Shining along with the numerous other horror films. Suddenly it dawned upon her that none of these films had any of the so called 'Hollywood A-list hunks' and she realised that up until now she never noticed it either. Maybe it was because _'I live with one,'_ she thought. _'You're kidding right? Get these thoughts out of your head right away, it's RAY!!!! My roommate. King of one night stands. I cannot think the guy is a hunk!' _

"Hey Neela!" Abby said and clicked her fingers. "Snap out of the Johnny Depp dream will you!"

Neela shook her head. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

With her face looking at Sam, Abby hummed out aloud, "Mmmhh, you know what Sam? Let's not rate the guys. It will require Neela to think.' She now turned her head to face Neela, "You, Neela Rasgotra think too much. And you know what I think. I think you need to become more of a doer." Abby suggested.

"You're right there Abby. And I think you need to drink more instead." Sam yelled as the music in the background was now blaring away. "In fact Neela I dare you to down that drink in one go."

"Oh come on. That's easily done." Neela said as she raised her glass towards her mouth. She carefully gulped the whole drink with one attempt, ensuring that she did not spill a drop before slamming the glass on the table. "See, easily done. Has it comes to dares now?"

"Why not Neela? I think that sound like a plan." Sam paused a moment. "Besides, whilst you lot were doing your college and school years I was busy at home with Alex and I missed the whole rating guys and dare games. And we don't want you to think. So dares it is. You know, get you to do more!" she said with a cheeky grin on her face whilst taking a couple of swigs of her drink.

"Hopefully our darling Neela will relax and won't be too frigid." Abby added.

"I know how to relax," she defended herself with an astonished tone to her voice. "I'm not frigid, I'm just…"

"British!" Abby interrupted and smiled as Neela looked on a little confused.

"Dares it is!" Sam squealed enthusiastically. "And relive a little of my lost youth."

Neela thought that it would only be right that Sam should carry out the next dare as she was the one who so eagerly suggested the idea. "Well, as you're so excited Sam, we can start off with you."

With a cheeky smile she replied, "Fine, I dare, you dare. You have one for me and then I'll dare you after." Sam now curious about her dare opened her mouth and with a confident voice asked, "So, what did you have in mind?"

"I got it." Neela blurted out merrily. "I dare you to get the next round of drinks without any of us having to pay for them."

"You mean get some guy to buy us a round of drinks?" Sam asked confirming the dare whilst Neela nodded her head up and down. "I think I can manage that. Better get ready to put the charm on and maybe flaunt these in someone's face," she said with laughter as well as shaking her breasts.

Neela, Abby and Chuny all watched as Sam seductively walked over to the bar, standing herself next to middle aged man. She tapped her hands impatiently at the bar which appeared to gain the strangers' attention as he had started to make a conversation with her as she played away with a strand of her hair and smiled on at him.

Ten minutes passed along and Sam managed to successfully complete her dare as the guy ordered and paid for a round of drinks. She walked over with four drinks in her hand. "See that, wasn't too bad. May have to meet him for a coffee tomorrow but doubt that will happen. Already told him I'm a busy nurse working in the ER. And if he does turn up at work, no harm in a coffee hey?"

"Coffee sounds fine besides he's quite a looker Sam!" Abby said with a smile and raising her eyes.

"So, you next Neela," Abby smiled.

Neela had consumed several drinks and the alcohol was definitely working its way into her bloodstream and system as she lively agreed. "Okay then! Give it to me."

Sam looked around the dimly lit bar as she cupped her chin with her hand whilst her index finger was placed on her lips. In an instant her hazel brown eyes lit up with excitement as she found a dare for Neela to carry out. "Ooohh, I've got one and it's a good one." She giggled away like a school girl.

"You know, I don't like the look in her eyes," Neela spoke with a worried voice and her eyes squinted slightly.

"Oh Neela, relax will you!" Abby advised. "It can't be that bad and you're last one was hardly a dare to down a drink in one go." She glanced over to Sam. "Cough up, what is it then?"

"Neela," she paused, "I dare you to grab the ass of the next guy that walks through the doors of this bar."

Neela sighed, "I think that I can manage that," she said slightly relieved but raised her drink above her head. "After I drink this." Just then, the main entrance doors of the bar flung open. "Remember, you said the next GUY!!" She reminded the others as a tall, young lady with walked through the doors and made her way to the bar.

"Mmmhh that is what I said." Sam said with a little disappointment in her voice and then stuck her tongue out.

"You should have said next PERSON!" Abby smirked.

With their eyes, all four ladies still sitting around the table focused their attention at the doors, awaiting the next male that would walk through them. A cold draught swept towards them as the door pushed open and the bitter wind flew inside. Right there, at the entrance, stood a man along with three other gentlemen lagging behind. Neela stared on with a frown on her face and was left astonished with her mouth wide open as she heard the loud laughter from her surrounded work colleagues. Standing still, his eyes peered around the venue as his head steadied and he glanced to look at the bar, he smiled and nodded his head, acknowledging the young lady who walked in previously before him.

Neela swallowed hard as it dawned on her that she must carry out her dare. Indeed she would have to pinch the buttocks of the next man that had walked through the doors of the bar. Her mind was screaming; _WHY?????? Why RAY BARNETT? Of all the MEN in CHICAGO, it just had to be Ray who would have to walk through those doors._ "Ray's ass. GREAT!" she muttered. "I think I may need some tequila." She whispered and inhaled deeply, realising that her dare would not be as straightforward as she initially anticipated.

_**Well I hope you enjoyed that. Thanks for having a read! Again thanks to DockRock06 and Modsho with helping with ideas and support. And I will add Abby in more in the next part of this chap – I love her too**_

_**Well it just had to be Ray who'd walk through those doors. To pinch his ass or not? Lol. This has been a bit of a struggle and that is why I've split the chapter into two parts. I will put on my thinking cap and get this updated soon. **_


End file.
